Machines, such as wheel loaders, track loaders, backhoe loaders and the like known in the art, are used for moving material from one place to another at a worksite. These machines include a body portion housing the engine and having rear wheels driven by the engine and an elevated operator environment, such as a cab, for the operator. In wheel loader machines, a front non-engine end frame with the front wheels is attached to the body portion by an articulated connection allowing the end frame to pivot from side-to-side to steer the machine. The end frame may further include linkages, such as Z-bar linkages, for manipulating an implement of the machine. A pair of lift arms coupled to the end frame are raised and lowered by corresponding lift cylinders to adjust the elevation of the implement above the ground. Where Z-bar linkages are used, the tilt of the implement (rotation of the implement about a pivot connection at the end of the lift arms) is controlled by a tilt lever and tilt link coupled between the lift arms and the implement, and driven by a tilt cylinder. Examples of wheel loader machines implementing a Z-bar linkage area provided in U.S. Publication No. 2006/0291987, published on Dec. 28, 2006 and U.S. Publication No. 2012/0128456, published on May 24, 2012. Other types of machines and other types of linkages having tilt cylinders operatively coupled to their implements are also known in the art.
When operating machines with linkages, the operator may look between the lift arms to view the implement and the work area as the implement operates on work material and the wheel loader moves around the work area. Other elements of the linkage partially obstruct the operator's view. One component of the linkage is a lift arm cross member that extends between and unitizes the lift arms, and has a support member for the tilt lever mounted thereto. The lift arm cross member stabilizes the lift arms and assists in bearing forces created by offset or uneven loads on the implement, and transmits loads from the tilt lever support to the lift arms. Consequently, the cross member is an integral structural element of the linkage and should have sufficient strength to bear the expected loads. As a result, current cross members have a box-like configuration with sufficient size and strength, but create a significant visual obstruction for the operator. Therefore, a need exists for cross member designs that provide sufficient structural integrity while reducing the amount of obstruction for the operator's view when looking between the lift arms.